


Always yours

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: Sam is saved from the British Men of Letters and misses his girl, you. Thinking you'd never see each other again, you show him how much you love him in the shower.





	Always yours

You had been pacing around the bunker for what seemed like an eternity. You wanted to do something and you knew you had to when your boyfriend was in danger but Dean had insisted you stayed back. You had done your best to fight him off, shouting how Sam was just as important to you, but he wasn’t having any of it. He insisted that if something happened to you he wouldn’t be able to explain himself to Sam, who you knew would be devastated, so of course he had walked out and locked you up. Mary had offered you a sympathetic smile but for a moment you would have really appreciated her support. You knew you had every right to join them after all.

But of course it didn’t happen so you were literally hanging by a thread at that very moment.

You didn’t even comprehend it when a big sigh of relief left your lips as the door swung open. You certainly could comprehend yourself running towards them, though, that was for sure. A wide smile spread on your lips as you saw Sam, although wounded, alive and smiling at you. You almost sobbed but you controlled yourself as you crashed into his arms and he hugged you like there was no tomorrow. You tried not to hurt him, although he assured you that he was alright and Cas had healed most of it. You still couldn’t help your worries, of course but-

You knew the important thing was that you had him in your arms and nothing else matter at that very moment.

“Careful” you said softly as Sam gave you a look.

“(Y/n), I told you I am alright. Just a few wounds here and there because Cas focused on the main injures. But most of it is just dried blood, I am fine.” he chuckled softly but you shook your head.

You had been trying to help him with the basics, even eating food, although he kept insisting he could do it himself “I know you are. You always are. You’re a Winchester.” you said curtly and he let out a long sigh.

“(Y/n), baby wait a second. Look at me. Look at me (Y/n).” he took hold of your hands and stopped you from doing anything more.

“I am alright… because I am here with you.” he rubbed his thumb over your palm “I came back to you, isn’t that enough?” he offered you a small smile and you sighed.

“I just- It is, Sam. Honestly much more than enough but I- I really need to make sure you are alright. It’s… in me, you know?”

“I know” he kissed your cheek “I know, baby.” he kissed your lips tenderly and you closed your eyes for a moment.

“I just got so worried, Sam.” you breathed out shakily “I got so scared I wasn’t going to see you again and I- I almost went crazy.”

“But I’m here!” he breathed out with a smile “I found my way back to you just like I always do. And I’ll tell you something-while they had me there she uh she used something, a potion. It messed with my mind, yeah not all that happy but uh-” a small smile played on his lips “You were there. In some messed up reality it put me in, we were together. It was their way of getting questions out of me and they used my thoughts and feelings of you to get that.”

“As bad or painful as that must have been-” you let out a shaky sigh “I kinda feel a little happy that it was me in your dreams.”

“Don’t you know that already?” he cupped your face “You occupy great part of not only my dreams but also living life.

You bit your lower lip as you gave him a shy grin “So it is huh?”

“You ever doubt that?” he smirked and you giggled, leaning forward to press your lips to his.

“Do me this favor please.” he whispered against your lips “Stop worrying, I am alright and I am here with you. Let me enjoy this, yeah?”

“Yeah” you whispered back “As long as you do one favor for me too.”

He breathed out a laugh, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling his face at the crook of your neck as he pressed a kiss on your skin “What?” he mumbled and you made him face you.

“Let me take care of you. In the way I would after every hunt, and maybe I will call it as that. This way I will stop worrying this much, yeah?”

He held your gaze for a moment before in the end pressing his lips to yours “Deal” he mumbled and you grinned softly.

Without saying anything more you helped him get up from your shared bed and slowly you both made your way to the bathroom. Your arms were around him, supporting him the best he could even if he really didn’t need it. You saw for yourself that it was mostly dried blood and that a shower could take care of it but you wanted to take care of him as always so you kept every touch feather-like and delicate.

You slowly unbuttoned the flannel Dean had obviously given him as he sat down- or at least you made him sit down on a chair. His eyes followed your every movement, a small loving smile graced his lips but you avoided looking at him because you knew you’d be distracted. The adoration was evident on his face as he despite all the difficulties could still smile at your sight. You softly took it off and paused for a moment as you stared down at the sight of his bloody and ripped shirt. You tried to calm yourself down and decided to focus on the topic at hand.

Undress the both of you for a shower.

You tried to convince yourself to not pay attention to any of the blood and told yourself that he was going to be alright. That he was with you now and you could take care of him and make sure he was safe and sound. And that you were never going to let anyone take him away from you anymore. Never again.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he whispered softly as your hands slightly trembled when you helped him take off his ripped shirt.

“Yeah just- not my favorite sight seeing the man I love hurt.” you confessed and he smiled warmly at you.

“Well-” he could hardly fight the smile at the small word “The man you love is safe and sound and right here, with you. Don’t worry about it anymore yeah? I told you that one way or another I will always find my way to you.”

“I can’t promise I’ll make it but- I’ll try.” you whispered, hands resting on his hips, eyes casted down as he leaned to kiss your forehead tenderly.

“That’s my girl.”

You didn’t reply to him after that, only kept going with helping him out of his clothes. You took of his shoes and socks and left him only in his jeans. You looked up at him bashfully and a small smile played on his lips “I’ll need you to get up now, yeah?” you whispered and he chuckled softly, nodding his head.

You weren’t always all this slow but having him back after such an experience made you act like it was all new and it was all happening for the first time. You trailed your fingers from up his chest down to his abdomen, almost trying to believe he was there standing right in front of you. You were almost getting to take it all in from the beginning, in case something had changed in all this time he was away from you. In case there was a wound or scar you would be later kissing away as always. You unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. You took hold of the waist of both the jeans and his boxers. You didn’t hesitate for a split second and tucked them down, only to leave him standing completely naked in front of you.

“Wait a second.” you whispered about to take off your own clothes before he stopped you by placing two hands on yourshoulders.

“No” he breathed out with a tender smile “Let me.” and at that you only looked him in the eyes with just as much love as him before you as he started undressing you. He was just as slow as you, letting his hands linger on your skin for longer than they should just like yours. You watched him with a shy smile, blushing ever so softly as his eyes roamed every small part of skin he exposed. You weren’t all that shy anymore, but there always a blush there that you couldn’t help and it was just because of how intimate it would get.

He took off your flannel and T-shirt, your jeans following suit and every other piece of clothing apart from yourunderwear. He smiled down at you as he tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear. He cupped your cheek and you let out a content sigh, nuzzling your face in his palm. He leaned down and kissed your lips fully but only for a short moment. A small sound close to a whine left your lips when he pulled away and he chuckled at your reaction, making our blush get darker. His hands traveled down our neck and shoulder before it moved to your back, all the while created goosebumps all over your skin. His other hand found your hip and he hooked one finger in your panties as the other took hand of the clasp of your bra.

You held your breath for a moment and he smirked for a moment as he stood unmoving.In the end he just unclasped your bra and took it off of you, not waiting a second to take off your panties and in the end leave you completely naked in front of him as well. You heard him take in a deep breath as his almost-wide eyes roamed your body, making you bite your lip as you looked at him.

“Gosh” he breathed out finally looking you in the eyes and making you see what the look meant and you knew it wasn’t just hunger “I had almost forgotten how gorgeous you are in real life.” he breathed out a chuckle and you giggled softly.

“Do you want to get in or are you going to keep staring?” you asked with a small smirk and he laughed .

“As if you weren’t.” he winked and you rolled your eyes with a smile, helping him inside the bathtub. Although he complained he could do it on his own.

You started checking on the water temperature, making sure it was warm enough to alleviate Sam’s definite physical pain and soreness. You let out a shaky breath when the hot water run down your back and shivered as goosebumps formed on your skin. Sam moved and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. You let out a content sigh and rested yourback on his bare chest resting your hands on his.

You closed your eyes for a moment, exhaustion almost taking over and the need for sleep – a good full-night’s sleep – was so much needed. But at that moment you weren’t going to think about yourself. Sam was there, with you, in your arms – or the other way round – and you were going to make sure he was alright. You opened your eyes and turned around to look at him. You were pleased that almost all of his blood got washed away and most of his wounds were gone, if not all, and it all just seemed to be dried blood.

“Let me.” you whispered, taking the hair shampoo in your hand and emptying some of its contents in your other palm “You’ll have to lean down a little bit, you giant.” you giggled softly and he chuckled before kissing your cheek and turning around. He moved his head back and to allow you to wash his hair.

“Try not to get too distracted by my ass will you?” he said with a smirk and you scoffed… partially not to show him how you were already getting distracted.

“Shut up” you mumbled bringing your hands up to his luscious hair and and started massaging his scalp, the shampoo giving out a pleasant smell only Sam could pull. At first you had always wondered what it was but later, and when you got in a relationship, you realized that it was his shampoo.

When you finished with his hair you made him turn and turned on the water so that he could wash them out. He didn’t need any help with that, he insisted he could do it himself. And it only gave you the best opportunity to stare at him and literally get lost in all the beauty that was your boyfriend. Your eyes roamed his wet chest as he breathed in and out deeply, his strong rms working on his hair. His wet hair you noted. Only in the very end you caught sight of his small dimpled smirk when he shook his head to get his wet hair out of his face when the water was still running down on him.

“Hey beautiful-” he gave you a dimpled smile “You’re staring.”

You blinked several times, shaking your head and looking away. You went to turn off the water the water but he caught hold of your hand and made you look at him.

“I didn’t say it’s a bad thing.” he gave you a small smirk and your eyebrows shot up as he brought you closer to him “I love it in fact. When you look at me that way.” he whispered, resting his forehead against yours as you bit your lip. His hands rested on your waist and yours ran down his chest, tracing every curve of his body and every small scar that you had grown to love just because it all screamed Sam. Your Sam, the Sam you fell in love with all those years ago.

“I love the way that you can make my temperature rise just with the way you look at me.” he whispered as you traced his chest – wet chest let’s not forget – down to his abdomen, no kind of clothing material stopping you or getting in the way “And I love the way you make me shudder just by touching me. Even with the smallest touch in the right place you have me giving in.” he breathed out and you let out a shuddering breath.

He nuzzled his nose with yours as he got even closer to you, his breathing uneven when you ran your ran your one handover his side and the other up his strong arms. The hot water was still running down you bodies, making your fingers slide up his build body easily and Sam to shudder all the more.

“And I love the way-” he said in a low and husky voice, his lip getting closer to yours “You can have my motor going like nobody else.” he breathed out in a low rough voice and this time you were the one to shudder.

“Even in your dreams?” you whispered, looking up at him in the eyes and he gave you a small smile.

“Baby” he whispered “No other woman has ever made me feel the way you do, real life or not.” he breathed out and before you could say anything he crushed his lips to yours.

You were frozen for a moment in your place but soon started responding, your hands sliding up his chest and movigaround his neck as his cupped your face and kissed you sweetly. But the kiss wasn’t sweet for long. There were only a few times Sam could control his dominant side, most of them being during special occasions and when he wanted to show you how much he loved and appreciated you. Especially after bad hunts and moments he had almost lost you. Of course that came quite often if you thought about it but at the same time the moments he was hungry and passionate were just as many. And that was one of those times: where he had missed you and wanted to have just as much as he could of you.

His teeth grazed over your lower lip and he pressed himself closer to you, his curves filling perfectly yours and you found yourself moaning when his tongue licked your lower lip. You had almost forgotten how he tasted although he hadn’t been gone for long. Although none of you wanted it he pulled away and let out a breathless chuckle as he took in your flustered state. He pushed his wet hair back by shaking his head and then look at you with a titled head, an adorable grin on his face.

“Are you going to give me a proper welcome back or what?” he chuckled as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“I was planning on taking care of your wounds-” you breathed out a chuckle before in the end sighing “But as it seems I have missed you a lot more than I realized.”

“So have I, baby.” he breathed out, wrapping his arms around your waist as his lips found once more yours.

His one hand moved to your hip and lower to your thigh, giving you a firm squeeze. A small gasp left your lips and he found it as the right opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth. You heard yourself moan when his hot tongue met yours and you had no will to fight with his. But at it seemed he didn’t want that either. Instead your tongues moved in perfect sync, because that was what you both needed.

“Gosh baby.” he said in between small breaths of air and messy kisses “I love you so much.”

You grinned into the kiss, pressing yourself closer to him as you felt his hard on pressing on your upper thigh and hip “I love you too.” you said in a muffled voice by his kiss.

“I missed this. I missed you.” he said with a small growl, his reaction was to push your hips with his.

“S-Sam” you whimpered softly “We-” you let out a shaky breath “Your brother- a-and mother- a-and Cas-” a deep groan left your lips “They might hear-” you shivered when his hands roamed your body. You had missed the way he made you feel with those touches, the desperation to feel as much of your skin with his was driving you insane every time.

“They won’t.” he breathed out, looking down at you with lust-blown eyes “If you can control it.” he mumbled as his lips moved from yours, to your cheek and jawline, kissed all over your neck, making your skin wet as he licked every chance he got. Not that you needed it with the water still running over the two of you.

“We- we need to be quiet.” you let a moan by the end of your sentence, your head throwing back to give him more access.

“Not easy.” he mumbled into your skin and before you could realize it he was biting down slightly, nibbling and sucking on your soft spot.

You wanted to say something but the only thing that came out of your lips was a moan as his hands grazed over your wet skin. He made your knees go weak when his hands roamed your sides, his finger grazing over your ribs. And he got another moan out of you when his hands moved up to your breasts and he cupped them as he bit down on your neck alittle bit.

“I missed this body so much.” he growled and you arched your hips forward, making him push them back with his as a response.

“Missed you to.” you said in between heavy and quick breathing a smile tugging at your lips as you moved your hands around his broad shoulders and your fingers dug into his skin.

He peppered sloppy kisses all over your neck, his tongue making shivers run down your spine. His one hand came behind your back and to your ass where he gave you a firm squeeze before he grabbed your thigh and brought it up, pushing you back so that your back hit the cold tiles. You shuddered in his arms but smiled nonetheless. His lips trailed down to your neck and your collarbone, his one hand on your shoulder and back and the other on your hip, squeezing softly. His lips moved agonizingly slow down to your chest where he kissed in between your breasts, his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin and making you moan at him. Your hands found his head where you fisted his hair in your hands and tucked at the wet strands, throwing your head back and letting a deep moan as his tongue toyed with your sensitive skin.

“S-Sam” you said in a hoarse voice and he seemed to get it as he pulled his lips away from your body and came up, towering over you as he stared down at you with a dark look.

“Gorgeous” he let with a deep growl as you stared up at him, flustered and needy.

You gave a small whimper, although you tried to hold it back. You shifted in impatience and he squeezed your thigh as your chest moved up and down as you breathed heavily “I love it when you get like this.” he breathed out, grinning a  _still_ adorable dimpled smile.

You tried to give him a small glare but even as that he smiled at you. He leaned down and crashed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss as his other hand stopped massaging your breast nd found your other leg, bringing it up and having them both wrapped around his waist. Your arms wrapped around his shoulder and you squeezed hard as he did the same with yours thighs. You groaned into the kiss and he smirked slightly, his strong arms holding you firmly close to him.

He pulled away only a few inches and stared deep into your eyes. He gave your thighs a small squeeze and you gave him a soft smile. However a small gasp left your lips when you felt him start to ease himself within you before you could realize it. You swallowed thickly, staring at him with almost wide eyes, your chest heaving uncontrollably. You felt your heart hammer in your chest, almost like your first time together.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours tenderly. He rolled his hips slightly making you gasp once more but he shushed you with another kiss “It’s alright” he whispered against your lips.

“I know” you gave him a soft smiled “I just have almost forgotten how you feel inside me. It’s been a long while.” you whispered shyly, biting down on your lip; because it had really been a long while with how much Sam was worrying over everything and was so stressed out.

“I’m sorry baby.” he said softly “Promise I will make up for it.” he said in a low voice as he kissed you tenderly and you tightened your grip on his shoulders when with a small final push he was completely inside you. You moaned, shutting your eyes and he kissed your neck.

He pulled slightly back almost out of you before pushing back inside. He moved his hips back and forth slowly in a soft pace because he was in absolutely no hurry. All he wanted was to enjoy it, the moment and feeling of being one with you. Bound to you and able to show you how much he loved you. He thrust inside you over and over again, his pace steady as he kissed your neck over and over again. Your moans filled his ears and he tried to keep his, but failed.

He let out a deep moan as he pushed inside you once more, a scream of his name came from your lips. He found himself methodically pushing in and out of you. With each thrust he found himself whispering sweet nothing in your ear, not even comprehending what left his lips. But he only spoke his heart. Those three little words being repeated over and over again, as you as well panting tried to say it back.  _I love. I love you. I love you._

He was moving inside you pleasurably, making it feel so good that it was impossible to keep yourself from screaming his name. It felt as if your bodies were moving in sync, desperate and needy groans falling from your lips as he slammed into you over and over. At moments it felt hard but then it was so tender and caring, it was impossible to explain. Both of you were breathing hard as you moved together, pushing, pulling, thrusting.

The hot water was running over the two of you, as your fingers dag into the skin of his back and your face buried at the crook of his neck. Your breathing was swallow and heavy as Sam kissed you wherever he could and pushed in and out of you.

“S-Sam” yu voice came muffled as his pace got faster, pushing you against the wall again and again; the hot water making you all the more wet than you already were “I’m- I’m close” you panted, shutting you eyes tightly.

“M-me too” he said in a rough voice, his mouth finding yours as his tongue darted inside your mouth matching the crazy pace of his hips as he couldn’t help but go faster. And faster. And faster. But maybe the both of you were moving fast he realized as he thought about it. You were already moving as one and he loved all of it. Sam couldn’t deny it to anyone, especially himself.

“P-Please I- I need-” yet another loud moan prevented you from completing your sentence.

“You feel so good baby.” he groaned, mostly talking to himself as he pushed himself more into you. With a final hard thrust you felt yourself reach your climax and instead a scream, mix of moan as well, left your lips. He was more than gentle, even when his climax was close, he kept his thrusts careful and easy, burying himself deep inside you, gasping as he came inside you. He let out a deep moan at the pleasure of sweet release and you both started breathing in and out heavily. He didn’t stop though, he kept moving his hips still inside you some more. The water splashing as he pushed into you. He fisted your wet hair in his and pulled your head towards his, your lips meeting in a sloppy kiss.

He pulled out of you and you let out a small breath at the feeling. He let a small groan at the feeling but gave you that dimpled smile nonetheless. A lazy giggle left your lips as you let your head fall on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you rested yours on his chest.

“I really missed this.” he gave you a dimpled lazy smile and you giggled, snuggling closer to him.

“We should do it more often then.” you gave him a small smirk and he chuckled, kissing your lips tenderly.

“Hell yeah we should.” he grinned down at you “After we get cleaned up first, yeah?” he said and you nodded your head with a chuckle.

“Does that mean there will be more rounds?” you asked with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

“I got back after what felt like an eternity of torture to a reality I didn’t even think I would.” you smiled softly at his words “I decided I am going to live every day to the fullest and you- I need to show you how much I love you and appreciate you every chance I get.”

“You will Sam.” you cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips “You will.”


End file.
